


Search Your Feelings. You Know It To Be True.

by Roxy50angel



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Betazoid, Cute, M/M, Multi, Pre-James T. Kirk/Spock, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy50angel/pseuds/Roxy50angel
Summary: Betazoids love Spock... and Kirk... and the mere idea of them being in the vicinity of each other. Scientists. Am I right?





	Search Your Feelings. You Know It To Be True.

**Author's Note:**

> A little rushed but eh.

The diplomatic mission was going great. That was probably due to half the negotiations being telepathic. It might also be because of the peaceful nature of both parties... But who's to say? This was the easiest negotiation Kirk had ever been to. And boy, did he need a break.

The treaties had been signed, and the new department of telepathic science had been officiated. The banquet was just an indulgence from the betazoid council. Nevertheless, Kirk and Spock both got a formal invitation from the betazoid council and a kick in the butt (an order from the admiral himself!) from starfleet to go. Kirk thought it would be a boring ceremony or a total fucking disaster, but he never expected this!

As soon as he stepped in the hall, Spock following him diligently, everyone stopped. It was the fith most awkward silence of his life. After about eleven seconds of charged silence, every betazoid who was in attendance crowded around the two unsuspecting starfleet personal. They asked question after question, shouting over the top of each other in a way that made them all unintelligible. Confused and in a state of shock, Kirk grabbed onto his first officer's arm, almost as if steadying himself from the bombarding torrential wave of questions. This action caused an eerie quiet to settle over te crowd. A particularly nervous betazoid spoke up.  
"C-Captain?"  
"Please, call me Jim."  
"Jim. C-Could we... uh..." The small woman froze.  
"CouldwestudyyouandMr.Spock?" She blurted.  
"What was that?" Kirk asked, even more confused than before.  
"She requested to study us, Captain. I believe she wishes to analyze our dynamic as a research project for the newly founded department of telepathic sciences." Spock explained. As he did so, many among the crowd started typing furiously on their PADDs.  
"T-That is correct Mr. Spock." The woman smiled, still looking rather jumpy.  
"I see." Jim murmured, giving a pointed look to his first officer.  
"Do you have any objections, Mr. Spock?"  
"No, Sir."  
"Then, Miss..." Kirk paused, trying to recall if she had given him her name.  
"Dygar." She supplied him.  
"Then, Miss Dygar, we shall be happy to help." He grinned.

"YOU WHAT?!" Bones screeched.  
"I let an alien study me for a week." Kirk deadpanned.  
"But that doesn't explain why she needs to stay on the ship!" The doctor exasperated.  
"Her results were inconclusive. She needed to study us in our natural environment." Kirk rationalized.  
"Wait... Us? Who's us?"  
"Spock and me."  
"Do you even know what she may be doing to you two? You two are the main command team! If she brainwashes you-"  
"There is no brainwashing happening."  
"How would you know?!"  
"Spock didn't even have an inch of doubt. He did the vulcan equivalent of throwing himself at the experiments."  
"The amount you trust that boy- HE'S A SCIENCE NUT YOU FUCKWIT! HE'D DO PRACTICALLY ANTHING TO FURTHER OUR SCIENTIFIC KNOWLEDGE!"  
"Oh."  
"All you have to say is oh?!"  
"Well, I'll come straight to you if I get any evil urges." Kirk winked, leaving bones to sigh.  
"I doubt you've done anything straight in your life." He grumbled, watching Kirk splutter as the captain left the medbay.

It was a little strange having a scientist follow you round all day. Especially when they're writing furiously about everything you do and yet you have no knowledge of the words embedded in the archives of their PADD. One day Kirk confronted Dr Dygar with this question while playing chess with Spock.  
"What are you writing?"  
Dr Dygar said nothing but she hid her face behind her PADD and blushed a ferocious red.  
"She is probably writing about your unorthodox chess style." Spock smirked, capturing Jim's queen.  
"Really? Check." Kirk had a shit-eating grin on his face as he cornered the king on the second level.  
"Indeed. Checkmate." Spock teased, using his knight to successfully block the check and force Kirk's king into checkmate.  
"Good game Mr. Spock. Care for another round?"

It had been six months since Dr. Dygar started her research and she was beginning to grow tired.  
"It has been six months! Six months! And they still hold themselves as though they are friends! They ignore the tension in the air, Scotty! They will sacrifice everything for each other! Yet, they won't acknowledge it! No matter how far pushed, how much is uncovered, they remain ignorant!" She exasperated.  
"Welcome to the club." Scotty laughed.  
"No. Do you know what it's like to see into their minds? Scott? Jim is an open book! His mind is more bright and expressive than any other human I have encountered. But there is one pillar in his mind. Just one. One pillar that any telepath would immediately be drawn to. Do you know what it is? His love for Spock. I mean, what the fuck?! And Spock! Spock is so much worse. He has practically perfect mental sheilds! Thefe is only one thing that escapes them! His fucking admiration for Jim! How fucking in love can two people be without adressing it?!" Dr Dygar yelled.  
"Maybe, Doctor, you should keep your voice down when gossiping about two people directly behind you." The deep, smooth voice of Spock startled the woman out of her rant.  
"No. This is not gossip. These are facts. facts that you will adress right now." She pointed a finger accusingly at Spock, then at Jim.  
"I suppose these facts ae the reason for the commotion at the Betazed Science Banquet." Spock commented, skirting around the real point to adress.  
"Fuck it." Jim sighed, pulling Spock in for a kiss (human or vulcan, you decide).


End file.
